Kyoko's Real Kiss
by Amanthya
Summary: Kyoko's ready to have her first on-purpose kiss with someone she trusts, as Yashiro is rather shocked to discover. And what does Ren have to say about it? Rated T merely b/c I supposed kissing is considered an adult theme, even w/o lemon or lime added.


**Kyoko's Real Kiss**

.**  
**

Soft words were left unfinished when she saw the expression on his face. He was ready, his eyes said, and was only awaiting her response. The dimming of the lights left her more agreeable, but didn't fully hide her blush as she struggled against her irritated comfort level; her carefully demure disposition went so well with the restraint trained into her with her upbringing. Now she was going against nature and nurture to do something she wanted-no, needed to do.

Yashiro's heart stopped beating as Kyoko's eyelashes fluttered, then finally closed. She titled her head slightly, allowing room for another set of lips to touch her own. Her hands, so used to action-chopping vegetables expertly, holding a script, or working with her personalized dolls-were so still. When they reached for the silky white material of the shirt of the man before her, it was as though she was unaware of her actions, fingers shyly inching upwards, clenching and releasing as she tensed and relaxed, finding a rhythm. She left one hand placed on his chest, over his heart, while the other climbed to his shoulder. She exhaled gently as their lips parted. Yashiro thought he would faint.

He put his balled fists to his mouth, then bit down hard on his knuckles, trying to contain the glee he was afraid would come out in an unmanly shriek of joy. A small sound escaped his lips.

Kyoko's eyes flew open and she pushed back on the small dressing room couch, untangling herself from Ren and blushing furiously, avoiding his eyes, head lowering. Before she could stammer an apology or excuse-as was her way-Ren patted her hand and turned his head to his manager. His voice was polite, almost easy-going in its tone, but his eyes promised retribution should the man to his left say anything to embarrass either one of them.

"Thank you so much for alerting me to the time, Yashiro-san. I'm assisting Mogami-san with a scene, but I'll be out in just a moment."

So Yashiro closed the door and walked a few paces away, stopping once to effectively chill-glance a young starlette skipping over with one hand raised to knock on Kyoko-chan's door. The poor girl, one of Kyoko's new co-workers and a sometimes-frightened fan of the girl, froze, unfroze, and turned resolutely away. Yashiro merely smiled to himself, and allowed the couple inside a few more moments of the affection they so often denied each other. Even if their longings were disguised to even themselves as "working on a scene".

'Now if only I can get them to call each other by their first names...' Another day, another dream.

But one thing was certain-the memory of this kiss would stay with Kyoko a heck of a lot longer than the other two had.

.

.

.

_A/N: __For her first kiss Kyoko has actually chosen to have, she chooses to experience it with...well, I guess it's obvious. Hopefully in the manga the "real" Kyoko will offer a strings-free kiss to Ren with no pretending. But it's my sincere wish that for her first manga love-scene she will entrust herself to Ren for advice, since he actually cares about more than her just body. _

_I'm leaving it up to your imagination why Ren was there with Kyoko. Was he her co-star? Was he merely stopping by and decided to assist his troubled kohai? Who knows? Who cares? __And yes, Yashiro was unintentionally but happily spying on them (bad fanboy-manager. Hee hee!). __The two kisses I refer to are, naturally, Sho's (grr) and Ren's (sigh) more chaste kiss on the side of her face that I'm sure Yashiro knows about in the manga (though I can't remember for sure). _

_This is my first Skip Beat fanfic, and I hope it is a worthy little thing. The idea for it floated into my head even though I should be working on other fics, and since I knew it was to be short, I decided to just write it quickly and post it. Please review if you have a moment. And if you know, please explain to me why my double-hyphens are not staying put!  
_


End file.
